


The Little Things

by unanymousdeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Congrats, Kuvira." Baatar loops an arm around her upper back. "You're officially a genius." Affection drabble. Baavira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

yrretsej asked:  
Prompt: Kuvira being shy of physical affections.

Love is a funny thing when you’re young. I really enjoyed this prompt—brought back some good memories.

—-

He’s nervous. 

Baatar wonders how she will react if he tries to show her some sort of his affection. _Would she like it if I held her hand?_

He’s known her plenty of years to understand that Kuvira was never a very touchy type of person. She hated it when people tried to touch her or physically get her attention, but when it came to his family, she never seemed to mind. Kuvira would never walk a little farther from him when their arms grazed past each other and she would never in her lifetime refuse a hug from his mother. Suyin raised her and gave everything she ever needed to develop into the strong, incredibly talented woman Kuvira was now. 

They’ve been plotting to unite the earth kingdom for the past year now and he still doesn’t have the guts to hold her in an amorous hug.

Baatar knows she’s sensitive in a sweet, destructive way and that makes him all the more anxious.

Kuvira is standing over yet another one of her maps, one notebook after the other scattered amongst the pile of recycled paper and pencils. She was a perfectionist in her own way; everything had to work out smoothly and thoroughly, and if anything, a sour back-up plan wasn’t going to cut it. Her mind was bustling with a thousand different ideas and not enough time to plot them down on scratch paper. She isn’t sure how to join her good ideas and make them work as well as they had when she first started this mission. 

Baatar see’s that she is trying her best. Kuvira wants to make things right and he can’t help but give his life to support her. Kuvira is the most passionate woman he’s come to understand and the way she approaches everything she does is intoxicating. She was more devoted than anyone he has ever had the privilege to meet and she wouldn’t let anything stop her, not even him. 

“Baatar.” She smiles when he enters her chambers. Today was yet another day they’d spend together, either pondering over her desk or lying on the carpet flooring thinking about ways to unite the earth kingdom. 

And by the look on her face, Kuvira has found another solution. 

“You’re never going to believe this.” She beckons him to the spot on the carpet next to her, littered with more paper than yesterday. But there’s a blue slip that catches his attention. Kuvira spends the next half an hour discussing her plan with him and by the time she is done, he’s smiling from ear to ear.  _This is so going to work!_

“Congrats, Kuvira.” Baatar loops an arm around her upper back. “You’re officially a genius.”

At first, she doesn’t say anything. Goosebumps traveled up her spine when he touched her middle. Their relationship had only recently blossomed in the past few weeks, but Baatar seemed to be more comfortable with the affection side than she was.

Not to say she didn’t like it, though.

It was just so entirely new to her.

The thought of being close to someone like  _this_  was almost a little overwhelming, but in a positive way. She was used to Suyin and her family hugging her; all she ever had to do then was return the gesture. 

But with Baatar, she’s somewhat clueless as to whether or not she should wrap her arms around him, too, or do something else, whatever that may be. Relationships were weird.

Kuvira purses her lips and leans into him more, turning her body towards Baatar so that he notices she’s at least trying something. And he smiles, his grip moving to her shoulder to hold her in place.


End file.
